Alone
Alone is a machinima series filmed in Halo PC that was created by Matt Spencer, the later creator of the small production company Echo Zulu Films. The show follows the trials of Private Ben Kirby as he faces the problem of being stranded first in a barren ice field (Season 1) then on a barren island (Season 2). For the first Season, the entire filming and acting was done by the creator "Alone". Alone orignally began on the premise of an unofficial Red vs. Blue spin-off with Kirby being stranded on Sidewinder after Tex attacked. However, direct references to Red vs Blue existed only in the first episode, and any reference to the cause of Kirby's situation was not made after episode three. Initially intended as short 5 episode miniseries as a project by the creator. But due to popular demand, the series was then revived and carried on for another 2 episodes before going on an indefinite hiatus. In an attempt to bring closure to the series, the creator later wrote a three part finale for the series beginning with episode 8. The creator of the series, after dealing with medical problems, as well as general disinterest in the project, has expressed the official cancellation of the series. However, a synopsis has been released to very positive reactions among fans. ---- SPOILER WARNING ---- Characters Private Kirby Private Ben Kirby: The protagonist of the series. Kirby's goal has been to find a way to get back home. At the time of the first episode of Alone, Private Kirby had been stranded on Sidewinder for two years. At the end of the first season, he managed to find a ship, however it crash-landed on an island on another planet where he is currently stranded and has begun to experience delusions. Major Tom Major Tom: An alcoholic and Kirby's best friend, even though they have never met. Major Tom was stranded on board a Pelican in orbit over Sidewinder, and contacted Kirby in episode 3 of the series, during which time they developed a bond over their similar situations. As of season two, he has been reassigned to an outpost in a swamp on the planet Quagmire. Jason Sergeant Rick: Full name and rank Sergeant Jason Richard Morrow. Jason experiences multiple personalities for each one of his names (Jason, Rick, and Sergeant Morrow). It is presumed that he developed these split personalities to cope with the fact that he was left alone at a nearby Blue Command Base. He contacted Private Kirby in episode four, and made another appearance in episode 5, the season one finale. As of episode 8, there has been no contact with Jason. It is presumed that he is still stuck at the Command base. Collins Private Harvey Collins: One of the two privates under the care of Major Tom on the Quagmire training outpost. Has a slight temper and enjoys shooting things (and has a particular aspiration to shoot Zims). Zims Private Jaeger Zims: The second of the privates stationed with Major Tom for training. Zims joined the army to see the world and find cheep beer, and cheep women. Also enjoys playing with the "boomstick." However, to his dismay, none of these are present on training outpost Quagmire. Prophet Corporal Susan Prophet: A Corporal sent to Major Tom on the training outpost Quagmire for additional training. Very little is known about her, since she has only been seen briefly in episode 7. Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: "Cry Me a Glacier"- Private Ben Kirby records a message of his story to send into space in the hopes that someone will find it and send for his rescue. *Episode 2: "It Gives You Dry-Heaves"- Kirby sends another message out into space in which he answers fan e-mail (even though he hasn't received any e-mails). As he does, he touches on many issues, such as how his transmissions are sent, why his armor is white, and his disdain for Red Bull. *Episode 3: "Space Oddness"- Kirby makes contact with Major Tom, a fellow soldier trapped on a spaceship in orbit above Sidewinder. *Episode 4: "Just Me, Myself, and the Voices"- Kirby finally makes contact with the Command Base. However, the officer/officers in charge may be three fries short of a happy meal. *Episode 5: "There's No Place Like..."- When playing with explosives, Kirby uncovers a cave with an alien space ship inside, and prepares to leave Sidewinder once and for all. Season 2 *Episode 6: "Welcome to Death Island: Population 1"- Kirby finds himself in an all to familiar situation. But at least now he has a change of scenery. *Episode 7: "Full-Metal Raincoat"- Major Tom sends his progress report transmision to Commmand and recieves the new recruits for training. *Episode 8: "Welcome Back, Ben"- Ben has been back on Earth for some time. However, he has been suspended from military duty until he can get to the root of his problems. But he may have more problems to face than he's ready for... External Links Echo Zulu Films Website